Crimson Bullet
by AkinaDai
Summary: Its Shu's and Yuki's one year anniversary, but tragic events occur on this beautiful celebration that bring forth many emotions.
1. When Everything Started Falling Appart

Hello reader! I would like to let you know that this is the first fanfic that I have ever written. I'm a newbie at this, that I am. Um... I guess thats all I have to say... so... Onto the fanfic!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation, therefore I don't own any of its characters (no matter how cool they are T-T)

* * *

:.Shuichi's Point Of View.:

"Why did this have to happen!" That was all I was able to sob into Hiro's shirt. Hiro tried to comfort me, but I can tell that he was silently crying invisible tears. We are currently seated in one of the many waiting rooms located in the hospital. I can't stop crying. How can I? When- when Yuki... was in the emergency room with a bullet through his chest.

:Earlier:

The park, it's a place in which two lovers met. The place where a series of events between a singer and a novelist began. These events began with the gentle blow of the wind that blew a piece of paper into the hands of a novelist. The park, it is also the place where terrible events began as well. It is Yuki's and my one year anniversary. One year of us meeting each other in this park, and then becoming lovers. One year of hardships and one year- one year of love.

We are walking through the park on a warm afternoon. We spot the place where we first met. I point and laugh, and look at Yuki. He just looks at the spot rather casually, which gets me somewhat mad, but then that anger quickly faded when I looked at his face. Maybe it was my imagination, but I could've sworn that there was a sparkle in his eyes and a slight smile form at his lips, but this happened so briefly, that I'm not even sure that it did happen.

Afterwards, we decided to sit on a nearby bench and enjoy each other's company. A few minutes after sitting down and enjoying each other's company in silence, Yuki stands up and mutters, "Wait here, I'll be right back." and leaves. I'm curious as to where he is going, and why his face seemed to be a light pink color, but I didn't mind. I trust Yuki, so I shall wait, just for him. I would do any thing for Yuki, and he knows it, so I continue to wait. The sun starts to set and still I wait for him. While the sun starts setting, a group of men approach the bench I'm sitting on. They look... what would be a good word... gang-like. I become a little nervous, but I remain seated. I will continue to wait for Yuki, hopefully the "gang" will keep going and will not even pay attention to me. They laugh a little as they get closer to me. They are apparently talking about me, but I'm not too sure about it. I manage to catch a few fragments of their conversation. The fragments were: "That's him, right-?", "Yeah, no doubt-.", "He looks like a girl-.", "No, it's a guy-."

My gaze goes towards the "gang", but I don't move my head. They seem to know me, but I don't know any of them... at least I don't think I do. I start to become nervous. I can feel sweat drops forming on my forehead. I want to move and go somewhere else, but what Yuki asked me to do makes me remain seated. I will continue to wait for _my_ Yuki, my darling, beautiful Yuki. The men come over and stand right in front of me, blocking my view of the peaceful sunset that I was trying to distract myself with. One of them steps forward. He is seems to be, somewhat, my height, and he is of average weight. He had short black hair and he wore thick, black, shades. He didn't wear anything special, just a pair of faded jeans and an orange t-shirt. In fact, that was what almost everyone was wearing, minus the shades, and they had different colored t-shirts. He was the only one wearing shades. He asks me: "Hi,... girl" he smirks when he says this. "-wanna go have some fun?" he continues to smirk at me.

This really annoys me, I can't even count how many times I have been mistaken for a girl. I mean, common sense people! I don't have a bust! I'm pretty sure that my eyes were twitching by the time he finished that sentence. I just want them to leave me alone, so I can wait for Yuki in quietness... Is that even a word? Anyways, I respond to his question by saying: "No thank you, I'm not interested. Besides, I'm with someone." When I finish my response, a man taller than the first one approaches me. He is just so... HUGE that he reminds me of a gorilla. He is wearing a red t-shirt and his jeans are faded as well, but they are ripped at the knees. He says, "I don't see anyone.." he looks around the park as if trying to spot someone and he quickly turns his attention back on me and says, "I think you're just making this all up." Another man steps forward and stands next to the larger man. When he does this, the man with the shades walks back wards to the rest of the group. I quickly turn my attention back on the new addition to the conversation. He seems to be the shortest of the group, and is somewhat slim. He is wearing a black t-shirt and somewhat baggy jeans. He looks directly at my eyes and says, "We don't like it when people lie to us, girlie." As he says this, he reaches into his pants and slowly takes out something that glitters in the sunlight, what little is left of the sunlight. My eyes grow wide as I realize what he is taking out. It's a gun! I've seen guns like this one. K carries one just like it, he has it loaded with fake bullets. I'm certain that the gun that the short man has, is loaded with real bullets. He points the gun at my face, between my eyes.

I feel tears start forming as I think: "_I'm going to die! I don't want to die! Why isn't Yuki here! What if something happened to him! YUKI!_" As I was thinking this, I somehow, unthinkingly, stood up just to get the gun pointed at my chest. Yes, I am the smartest person in the world... The tears start flowing freely down my face as I remain petrified by the gun pointed at my face. "_I'm going to die on my anniversary for no reason at all!_"was the though that ran through my head as the man moved his index finger towards the trigger. More tears overflow my face, this seems like the only thing my body wants to do. I know what comes next - The loud bang of the gun that resonates throughout the park, the blood... my blood on the ground, my body then will slowly fall towards the park ground and land on my blood. I shut my eyes tightly as I see his finger pulling back on the trigger in slow motion.

I hear the loud bang that resonates throughout the park, but I feel no pain. Instead, I feel something warm and wet fall on my face, chest, and arms. I open my eyes and I see a yellow shine of hair in the fading sunlight. It is a shine that I know all to well. The shine belongs to a blonde, a blonde that was going to be back in a few minutes but the minutes were either hours or they just seemed that way to me. The blond - the blonde that I love so dearly, the one I would do anything for. Yuki- Yuki took the bullet for me. The bullet that might've killed me... will kill us both.

The men run away knowing all to well that the gunshot was heard by everyone in the park. I don't even care about them since I'm staring in horror and shock towards Yuki. I stand there, motionless, staring at Yuki's back. He begins to fall, and I do nothing, my brain is just barley registering what occurred a few moments ago. As Yuki falls, it seems to take decades for him to fall to his knees. When he lands on his knees, he suddenly starts to fall towards the crimson puddle made by the bullet that Yuki took for me. My mind finally registers that I have to catch him before he falls into the puddle. I rush in front of Yuki and kneel to catch him before his upper torso touches the deep red puddle. I feel the blood from the puddle start to soak through my pants, but I don't care. I catch Yuki and start to slowly turn him around so that his face meets mine. When I turn him around, his eyes meet mine. "He is breathing, and is still conscious. Thank God..." I start to cry when I look at the area where the bullet hit him, it was an area where there is a hole through his white shirt that is surrounded by a slowly growing circle of blood that is soaking through his shirt and is lightly wetting his blazer. I quickly look away from that wound, fearing to see anything else more gruesome, and look towards Yuki's face. My violet eyes meet his golden ones and suddenly everything starts flowing into my mind. Those men were going to shoot me, but then Yuki must've seen that they were about to kill me, and then... he must've run in front of me and they shot him.

With one hand I start digging into my pocket for my cellphone, the other hand is holding up Yuki. I dial the emergency number with a shaky hand, and tears still falling from my eyes. Once I was done concentrating on the number, I look down at Yuki's face and feel like my heart was being ripped out. Yuki was crying. He opens his mouth to say something, but instead he coughs out blood. "Yuki, don't speak. Just- just stay quiet and keep breathing." He shakes his head, and opens his mouth again and this time he does say something, he says, "A-are you okay... brat?" I feel like that is going to be the last thing he will say to me, but he remains conscious, breathing, and crying. I hear someone on the other line pick up the phone, so I place my attention towards the person on the other line. I don't let them speak because I sob into the phone that my boy friend was shot and that he is bleeding uncontrollably and that they need to send an ambulance right away. The person on the other line tells me to calm down so I could tell them where to go. I start to think, "_Calm down? How can I calm down when Yuki has a bullet through his chest and is bleeding uncontrollably! Are you some type of moron that had no heart!_", but nonetheless I try to calm down as much as possible. I tell them the information that they needed and they respond with a "An ambulance will be there shortly." I know they say something else, but I almost instantly blocked it out, since I turned my attention back at Yuki's golden, crying eyes.

My heart feels like it has been ripped out of my chest and is now being torn apart in front of my face. I've never seen Yuki cry like this. I have seen him cry before, but not like this. His eyes are filled with concern, fear, and... love. I embrace him thinking it will make things all better, but instead he winces in pain and coughs out, "Baka." and some blood comes out following his insult towards me. My eyes grow wide in horror and I stop embracing him, but I don't let him go. "I'm sorry, Yuki! I'm sorry! It's all my fault!" I cry this out as I look at him, fearing that the ambulance won't make it in time and he'll die leaving me alone for the rest of my life. "Yuki! Please don't die!"

I can say that I didn't hear the ambulance approach because it stopped right next to us and the medics were almost instantly off with a stretcher. They start to pry Yuki away from me, and are successful. They place him on the stretcher and start to take him towards the ambulance. I cry uncontrollably and yell out, "Yuki don't die! I love you! Don't leave me alone!" As they lift Yuki onto the ambulance I see something slip out of his pocket, but I instantly lose interest of it. Once Yuki is finally on the ambulance, and the medics start to get in, Yuki lifts his head and looks towards me and mouths "I love you, Shuichi." and the medics shut the doors of the ambulance and they drive away.

My tears continue falling and each drop falls into the crimson puddle. I start to shut out from the world and I unknowingly move towards the object that fell out of Yuki's pocket. It's a box, I pick it up with one and stare at it. I want to open it, but I'm afraid to open it. My other hand moves towards the little box and begins to slowly open it. I hear a familiar voice call out to me but I pay them no mind, whomever they are. When I finally open the box my eyes begin to burn as more tears start falling out of them. It almost seems like my eyes have turned into waterfalls. I drop the box and it lands in my lover's blood and cover my eyes with my hands and cry onto them like I have never cried before. I continue crying and feel someone come from behind me and embrace me, but I don't care who they are. I don't care because what I saw in that small box is now occupying all of my thoughts. What I saw in that box made me feel like my world was entirely over, and that there is no reason for me to live anymore. What I saw glistened in the remaining sunlight as if mocking me by saying "You'll never be happy again, because he is not going to make it."

What I saw... was a ring.

* * *

So thats it, thats chapter one!

For those of you who are either:  
a. Fanfic writers  
or  
b. Long time fanfic readers  
Please give me some hints and tips. I'm open to all forms of criticism!

:puppy eyes: Please review.


	2. Discoveries Made

Hi guys! Sorry that it took me a while to post up my second chapter, I just didn't want to rush it and make it very sloppy. Anyways lets begin:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation, but some day I will!...T-T Maybe in mydreams...  
Asho (friend)- pops in NO I WILL OWN GRAVITATION! steals  
Me- O-o ... well.. - I'm not the one whos gonna be sued.

* * *

:.Hiroshi's Point of View.:

"What a relaxing day!" I yell out. It _is_ a relaxing day, especially since I'm taking a walk through the park, but even on a relaxing day I'm hard at work. I'm listening to some of the newly composed work of Bad Luck through a pair of headphones. I can't hear anything else but the music blaring through the headphones. I guess I have the volume very high, but that is only because I'm listening very closely at my parts for my mistakes, or for parts that I can modify to make the song sound better. Each little mistake and ideas for tweaks, are being written down in a little red notepad. Basically I'm minding my own business while walking through the park.

I was in the middle of writing some notes into my notepad when suddenly, I hear the loud wailing of a siren. The siren was one that symbolized death, or the proximity of death. The siren was that of an ambulance. I turn around to find that I was correct, and that the ambulance was racing right at me. I jump out of its path and land in some bushes. I didn't notice that when I jumped out of its path, that I made someone else fall into the bushes with me. I consider myself lucky that I wasn't run over by that white demon of a vehicle, but as fate would have it, I got myself into more trouble. When I felt the person under me start to struggle, I got up instantly and began to apologize to him. It was then that I noticed that the person I toppled over had friends. The glares at me as he gets up with the help of his friends. They stare at me for a short while and continue on their way. Apparently they were running away from someone or something when I crashed into them.

I stare at them as they leave. For some odd reason, I felt like I knew one of them, but I just can't seem to remember who he is. I shrug it off to be unimportant, and was about to turn around and continue on my way, when I suddenly notice that one of the men was carrying a gun. Instantly, I go into a panic and think "_I could've died twice within less than five minutes!_" I calm myself down by saying that I should be glad that luck was on my side today. I continue on my way, unknowingly following the trail of the ambulance.

My walk is very pleasant, but it was soon disrupted once again I saw the same ambulance that nearly ran me over just a few moments ago. I start walking in the direction of the vehicle, just wanting to have a chat with the driver on how to avoid having to take more than one person to the hospital on one trip. To my horror, I spot familiar pink-haired boy kneeling in a crimson puddle. I instantly think that he has been hurt, but that was until I spot a blonde man covered in a crimson liquid, being taken away on a stretcher. My mind starts to put what I just saw together, and that was when it hit me. Yuki was hurt, and Shuichi was there with him. I stare in horror as the novelist continues bleeding as he is taken inside of the ambulance. I can't believe that so much blood can come from one man. Then the medics close the doors of the ambulance, and it instantly starts wailing its siren as it goes towards the direction of the fastest route to the hospital. I watch it speed off and disappear among the other cars on the street. When it disappears, I turn my attention back to the pink-haired boy, who happened to be my friend- my best friend. My friend who always came to me whenever he was upset, the friend that always seemed to find a way to brighten up anyone's day, my friend, Shuichi.

I call out to him, but he doesn't seem to hear me. He seems to be hypnotized by something he picked up from the puddle he was kneeling in. The object was small, so I couldn't see it. I grow worried and start running towards Shuichi, calling his name once again, hoping to snap him out of the trance he is in. This time he responds, but he responds in a way that I didn't expect him to. He began to cry. While he was crying, he dropped the object and buried his face into his hands. I stop running and stand only a few feet away from him. His tears start to make my heart ache, which aches because my best friend is crying. Don't get me wrong, but Shuichi always cried about something unimportant and would just laugh about his silly mistake afterwards. This time was very different than all the other times he has cried. This time his tears are full of sorrow, concern and they were also tears filled with love and there was no way of telling if he would even smile again.

Somehow my eyes start searching through the deep red puddle that Shuichi is in. Unknowingly, I was looking for the object that he had dropped earlier. I spot the object, and my eyes grow wide in shock. "_How could I have forgotten that today was their anniversary!_" was the thought that popped into my head. Tears start forming, "_How can life be so cruel to Shuichi? Yuki was taken away from him right on their anniversary. He doesn't deserve to be this sad, he deserves everything good in life._" With no doubt in my mind, I knew that Shuichi was broken and he was broken from the inside out, starting with his heart.

The little object that Shuichi dropped was a ring, and it was an important one at that. I know this not by looking at it, but by knowing that the beautiful ring was bought out of the love Yuki has for Shuichi. I put the ring in my pocket and embrace my broken friend from behind him. I know that Shuichi did not care who was hugging him because if I were in his situation, I wouldn't care either. So I let him cry in my arms for what seemed like hours, but in fact, the hours were only a couple of minutes. I thought that Shuichi had cried enough, so I started to slowly lift him to his feet. At first, he refused to budge, but the pink-haired mess eventually gave in.

When Shuichi was finally standing on his feet, he turns around and starts crying on my chest. I hug him once more as he continues to cry his warm sorrowful tears. I look down at his face and notice that he has some dried up blood on his porcelain-like face. Some of the blood was mixed in with his tears and they stained his face with a brown smudge. I dig into my right pocket and take out a napkin that always seem to carry, but never really had any use for. I start to gently wipe the blood off of his face and I do so with fear, the fear of breaking him.

To me, Shuichi has turned into a porcelain doll with a small crack at the chest that seemed to be spreading to other parts of his body. This is why I am afraid to break him. I finish wiping his face and tell him, "Lets go to the hospital." He slowly lifts his head so that he could see my face. I stare into his violet, watery eyes, and feel like all the happiness in the world has faded away. He stares back at me and slowly nods his head.

We walk out of the park and head towards my motorcycle. When we reach my motorcycle, I put on my helmet and then I hand Shuichi my spare helmet which he mechanically puts on. It seems as if he were programed to put the helmet on since he had a far away stare, as if he were reliving whatever happened in his head. I climb onto my motorcycle and wait for him to get on, after a while I don't sense him moving so I turn around to see what was taking him so long. I discover that he was staring sadly at the ground. I want to take him to the hospital so that he can be with Yuki, but if he keeps staring at the ground, we won't make any progress. "Get on, Shu" I tell him, and he gloomily takes a seat behind me. Then he weakly wraps his arms around my torso, something that won't help me take him to the hospital at the maximum speed of my motorcycle so I tell him, "Hold on tightly, Shu, I'm going to go at full speed so that we can catch up to the ambulance." Wordlessly and instantly, his grip tightens.

I'm worried. Worried that my dear friend will never mend his wounds and become better, for the only one that can make him act his old self, a certain novelist, was on his way to the hospital for reasons that I still do not know about. "Shuichi will tell me eventually," I mutter under my breath and speed off in the direction that the ambulance took to get to the hospital.

I start racing between cars at speeds I have never before thought were possible to reach on my motorcycle. I'll admit that this is the first time that I've ever dared to test the speed of my motorcycle, but I don't care about that, I just want my pink-haired friend to see his love before he is completely broken. One way or another, we hit the afternoon traffic. This forces me to concentrate even harder on what I am doing if I want to continue going at such a high speed, but I don't forget about the fragile arms that are at my torso, not for an instant. As I swerve around the cars and trucks that are causing the traffic, I start to faintly hear the wailing of the ambulance, that was rapidly approaching the hospital. Shuichi must've heard it as well since he tightens his grip on me considerably. His grip is so tight, that I think that he will cause me to suffocate because of the lack of oxygen, I don't mind that because he shows that he cares for Yuki and that he wants to be by his side, no matter what.

We arrive at the hospital shortly after the ambulance had arrived. As we stop in front of the building, my whole body starts shaking. Although I haven't been to the hospital very often, I know what it stands for. It stands for death, sadness, loneliness, heartache, and sometimes... it can bring joy when a baby is born, but overall it stands for death and the emotions that accompany it. Those emotions are what Shuichi is currently feeling in his crumbling heart. As soon as I come to a complete stop, he jumps off and races through the sliding doors. When he jumped off he said the name of his beloved, "Yuki," he said in an almost inaudible whisper.

I stare at the doors for a while, thinking what I should do. "_Should I leave him here, alone- No! I can't abandon my best friend when he needs me the most._" After pondering what I was going to do, I drive towards the hospital's parking lot that was filled with an endless sea of cars. Luckily I was able to find a space in a matter of seconds. I quickly park my motorcycle and make a dash towards the entrance that Shuichi went through. When I reach the doors, I stop myself and wait for the door to open, when it does so, I walk in and towards the reception desk. As I near the reception desk, I open my mouth to say something, but before I utter a word, one of the nurses behind the desk squeals a high-pitch squeal that must've deafen some dogs nearby.

She begins to ramble about seeing Suguru next, and that Bad Luck is the best, and more pointless and unimportant things which I have no time for. I try to politely interrupt her, but she continues her rambling and I start to slowly lose my patience with her. Suddenly, I just snap and slam my fist on the desk and demand her to tell me where Shuichi was. She jumps back, startled, and I apologize for my not controlling my temper. Then I proceed to tell her that it is very important that I find Shuichi because he is very upset. When I am done telling her this she begins her own apology too, saying, "I'm sorry. It was very unprofessional of me to start acting like a fan-girl when I'm working." then she moves around the desk and asks me to follow her down the white death scented hallways. I follow her down the hallways for what seems like hours, but I'm pretty sure it was just a few minutes. We finally reach one of the many waiting rooms in the hospital and the nurse tells me that Shuichi was in this room then she turns and leaves.

I look around the room and see many pale faces, faces that are pale because of their fear of losing a loved one. Amongst the endless sea of pale faces was a pale face covered by pink hair that was at one of the corners of the waiting room. Shuichi was sitting in a corner sobbing into his hands. I walk over to him and sit next to him and, almost instantly, he turns towards me and embraces me, crying his tears onto my shirt. I embrace him back while he continues to sob into my chest. He croaks out "Why did this have to happen!" My heart goes out to him. I want to cry along with him, but I chose not to because I needed to be strong for him.

I don't know how long we stay like this, hugging each other, but I know it must've been more that three hours. Within those three or more hours, Shuichi tells me bits and pieces of what happened in the park. I guessed that the guys that I bumped into might've been the same people that tired to shoot Shuichi, but instead shot Yuki.

I hear the sound of the emergency room's metal doors being pushed, and I lift my head. I spot a doctor walking through them who seems very tired and somewhat sad, it was almost as if his soul was drained from his body. He walks over to the reception desk and talks to one of the nurses behind it. While he was talking to the nurse I spot some crimson dots on his white coat.

This must've been one of the doctors who attended to Yuki.

* * *

Okay guys! that was the second chapter of "Crimson Bullet"  
Thank you to my first four reviewers! (I don't know if you want to be mentioned, so I won't mention any names.. ) 

Note about the third chapter: It won't be up for a while since I have Mid-terms comming up, and after that is done,I'll be going to Washington D.C. (o.o I'm going to steal a bush from the president's yard and sell it on e-bay XD j/k)

Please review, it motivates me a lot... - Also, it would help me a great deal if you gave me a few ideas, suggestions, corrections, anything is good. It will help me write my stories better.

Asho- I WILL OWN GRAVITATION! is being taken away in a straight jacket  
Me- o.o um... walks away slowly


	3. Tears of a Broken Heart

Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to update, I didn't realize that I had to go a retreat the same weekend of the trip to Washington (smart me). Anyways, this chapter is going to be a dediction chappie! (Yay!)

Chapter dedicated to: Kat, we'll miss you at school! I hope to see you some time soon!

Disclamer: I don't on Gravitation. Stop bothering me about it... T.T You remind me that I don't own it which upsets me...

* * *

:.Shuichi's Point of View.: 

The sound of the emergency room's metal doors creaking open reaches my ear. I look up from Hiro's chest and direct my puffy, red eyes towards the metal doors. Coming through them was a doctor who appeared to be either in his later thirties or his early forties. He wore black pants like Yuki wore all the time, a white button shirt, and a white lab coat over it. I was about to turn away when suddenly I saw that his pure coat was tainted by something. I squint my eyes and concentrate on the minuscule spots on his coat. I came to realized that they were spots of blood that were nearly dry.

I ponder, "_He must be one of the surgeons here- What if he's one of the people that were operating on Yuki?_" He walks over to the desk and leans over it to talk to one of the nurses who was seated behind it. He talks to her for a few minutes. Once he was done talking, the nurse began to look around the room, as if she were looking for someone, or something. Her eyes land on me and she turns back to the doctor. She tells him something and then she points at me. The doctor then turns his head and his deep blue eyes follow the direction the nurse is pointing towards. His eyes grew a little wide when he spotted who the nurse was pointing at. After a couple of seconds of his eyes being in a shock state, they return to their normal state, which just happened to be a sad and tired stare. He straightened up and began to make his towards Hiro and me. I look up at Hiro and notice that he was keeping track of the doctor's movements.

When the doctor was merely a few feet away, I let go of Hiro to stand up to meet the doctor. As I stood there, trembling while staring at the ground, I tried to prepare myself for the worst of news, but it didn't seem to be working. This is so since when the doctor stopped infront of me, I refused to look up and see him face to face. I was afraid that I was going to be told that I lost my one and only love. Somehow, I summoned up some courage to lift my head to meet the doctor's eyes. This motion tears me apart inside. My eyes come into level with his chest, he was a tall man since I had to actually stare up at him and he had to stare down. He smiles sadly, like he was remorseful of the fact that I had been put through such a horrible experience.

As he stares down at me and asks, "Are you a friend or a relative of Mr. Uesugi?" I stand there and stare at him, thinking of what I would be qualified as from the two choices he gave me. As I continue to think, I decide that I am neither, therefore, I should make my own category. "I'm his lover" I say in response to his question. I stare into his sad deep blue eyes as he nods and his smile is wiped away with the nod. He stares back at me and begins to speak solemnly, "I'm sorry. This must be very hard for- " "Just tell me! Tell me if Yuki is dead or alive, please!" I interrupt him, crying. He stares at me, for an instant, with wide, concerned eyes then they return to their original sad and exhausted stare. He then began to speak slowly, "The operation was successful-" I instantly latch onto Hiro smiling and screaming, "He's alive, Hiro! He's alive!" I started crying tears of joy onto his shirt. Hiro noticed that the doctor had more to say so he began to quiet me down. The doctor then continued, with a serious face, "The bullet missed any vital organs, but-" I turn my attention back to the doctor and my smile from earlier was wiped away instantly since my heart skipped a beat when he said the word "but." He continues, "Mr. Uesugi went into a coma on the way here. We're not sure if- I mean when he will wake up." I turn my attention towards the floor, once again. I hoped that the floor would somehow swallow me so I could be engulfed by darkness.

This had to be a dream, no, a nightmare. It just had to be. Yuki can't die. I continue staring at the white marble floor until the doctor begins to speak again, this time interrupting my concentration to get the floor to engulf me in darkness. The doctor says, "He is currently on a ventilator since he can't breathe normally because of the chest injury. Also, He's on a feeding tube. So far, he seems to be coping fine. If you would like me to, I can make a few arrangements so that you can stay here with him." I look up at him and nod slowly. He smiles at me sadly, nods, and then walks away towards the reception desk. There was something in his eyes that was yelling out, "I want to tell you something else! But I'm afraid to do so."

Hiro taps me lightly on my shoulder and I spin around to face him in response. I met with his dark brown eyes as he stared down at me with a serious but concerned look. I begin to smile. It was a fake smile to make him worry less about me. "Yuki made it through the operation, Hiro. He's alive. I'm glad, but if only he weren't in a coma..." I gain the interest to stare at my feet as I say this, since I can't bear to let Hiro see the tears that are beginning to take shape. I continue speaking, "The doctor said that I could stay here and be by Yuki." Suddenly, Hiro embraces me gently, "I'm glad you are able to stay by Yuki's side. I'll go tell K and the others what happened, so you can relax." I hug Hiro back as an answer. He knows me so well, and He's always there for me. He's the friend who offers you, without hesitation, a shoulder to cry on. He then continues speaking, "I'll also bring some of your and Yuki's stuff too, so you won't be separated from him. Alright, Shu?" I just nod and let go of him to search for the house keys. I find them and hand them to him. He stuffs them into one of the pockets of his jacket. He then stares at me for a while and then he hugs me again, only this time it was a tight hug. While he was hugging me he whispers into my ear, "Shu, be careful. Tohma will find out sooner or later about his brother-in-law's near death experience, and you and I both know that he hasn't exactly come into terms with your and Mr. Yuki's relationship." Hiro lets go of me and I stand there, speechless. I hadn't thought about Tohma or anyone. How could I when Yuki was occupying all of my thoughts. Hiro waves and turns to leave to begin his journey down the white, death scented hallways of the hospital.

I was waving at Hiro's retreating form when I suddenly felt a presence behind me. I stop waving and turn to see that the doctor from earlier was the person who was standing behind me. He motions me to follow him and I follow. I follow him through the pale hallways of the hospital. As I follow him, I began to wonder on what would happen next. What I know for certain is that I am the one to blame for this whole mess. I'm the main person to blame for being so weak and defenseless. Yuki wouldn't have taken the bullet causing him to go into a coma. As these thoughts and many others rushed into the deep confines of my mind, I never forget that this doctor was leading me towards my Yuki.

We stop infront of a white door that matched the walls of the hallway. When we stopped, all of the thoughts stopped flowing. I stare at the wooden door and its silver door knob. Behind this door there was an alive Yuki. The doctor turns to me and I look at him. "I have to go now. He's behind this door" he motioned towards the door and continued, "A nurse will come in at least every two hours to change the bandages." and with that, he left, leaving me alone with the door.

When I turn my attention back on the door, my heart begins to race. I slowly move my hand from my side and place it on the cool metal of the door knob. With my hand in the cool metal I start to wonder if I should go in. "_What if what awaits me behind this door , is a dead Yuki, and not an unconscious one?_" I start tearing at this thought. "_I don't want him to die... I don't want to be alone... I would just die if he dies... Why can't anything go right?_" I turn the door knob and begin to slowly push the door open. I tried to prepare myself for the worst once the beeping of machines poured into the hallway. I open the door just enough for my head to fit through, so I decide to poke my head trough the opening. I searched around the dark room and my eyes land on the bed that was occupied and my heart stops. A single tear rolls gently down my cheek. In the white bed, covered with equally white blankets, was Yuki.

Although the room was dark, since the thick, heavy curtains were drawn and very little rays of morning sunlight managed to come through, I could tell that Yuki was ghostly pale. I turn to the machine that reads the pulse of a person to make sure that he didn't die and that the fact that he survived the operation was a complete and total lie. With my medical knowledge, which I don't have by the way, I assumed that he was still alive since it was still beeping evenly. After I was done checking if my love was alive or not, I began to gradually move over to a conveniently placed chair that was right next to Yuki's bed, away from the machinery, and close to the windows.

I sat there, staring at Yuki for hours. It must've been at little over two hours, since a nurse came in to change Yuki's bandages a few minutes ago. After the nurse left, I pulled the chair closer to Yuki, but did nothing else but sit there. To honest truth, I was admiring Yuki. I admire his courage to take action and jump into the bullet's path, just to save me. I also admire his love and devotion for me. All this time, I thought that he hadn't gotten over what Kitazawa had done to him, making him unable to actually love anyone. In reality, he did love me. This whole ordeal has shown me that he loves me so much, that he would die for me. For the first time since I came into the room, tears began to fall. "_Yuki loves me so much..._" I move my hand towards his face and place it on his cheek. I caress his cheek and say, "Yuki, please-" I choke back some tears. "-please... get better soon... I don't want to be alone... in this world... without you." My other hand grips the bed sheets tightly and the other remains motionless on his cheek as I finally let the tears flow freely. "Please, Yuki... Don't die on me." I lean forward and rest my head next to Yuki's chest on the bed and close my eyes. "I love you Yuki, and I'll always love you... Yuki... you are my life, my world... my everything." Those were the last words that I uttered before the sweet darkness of sleep conquers me.

Unbeknownst to me, I was being watched by a pair of green eyes from the opening in the door that the nurse left slightly open.

* * *

There you go everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I spent this whole day typing it up just for you guys. (Since I have play practice tomorrow) 

Please review. Reviewsmake me happy. Corrections and criticims make me happy too.

(btw. Asho's is still in the happy house, shes gonna come out of there in about a day or two. o-o I think it was all the classes and stuff that drove her to insanity. o-O;; )


End file.
